


The Character Profiles

by emilieart08



Series: The Crossroads of Reality Series [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male OC - Freeform, Mentions of homophobia, OC, Other, Profiles of my characters, Referenced Bullying, female oc - Freeform, literally all my characters re part of the LGBTQIA+ community, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: Basically the information of all my characters in a new fan fiction coming soon.
Series: The Crossroads of Reality Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838623
Kudos: 3





	1. Jonathan.

Full Name: Jonathan Knight  
Age: 14  
Birthday: 24th of May 2006  
Birth Country: England  
Gender: Male   
Sexuality : Gay ( Homosexual)   
Relationship/s: -Jake Courtney (dating)  
-Emilie (friend)  
-Amber( friend)  
-Amy(friend/ surrogate mother)  
-Estella (friend/ surrogate mother)  
\- Parents ( biological family)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
School: Hogwarts

History: Grew up with muggle parents. Was their only child. Was an excellent student with brilliant grades but was known to be short tempered and cause strange things to happen. Age 9 developed vitiligo . Age 11 , he was invited to Hogwarts. Age 12, he realised his sexuality but kept it to himself. Age 14, was transported to the Crossroads of Reality, meeting Emilie, Amber, Amy, Estella and Jake .

Appearance:  
caramel/ blonde hair. Fair skin but has vitiligo so sections around eyes is a few tones darker and has the same tone speckled over body. He also has grey/ black eyes. 

Outfits:   
everyday: Wine red jumper, mustard yellow shirt, grey bow tie and grey and black converse

pyjamas: maroon t-shirt and navy pyjamas bottoms .


	2. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a profile for the 2nd character, Jake ( trigger warning: mentions of transphobia and child abuse)

Full name: Jake Courtney  
(dead name : Jacy Courtney)  
Age : 13  
Birthday: 24th of June 2007  
Birth country: France  
Gender: Male (transgender boy)  
Sexuality: Gay (homosexual)  
Relationships: Jonathan Knight (dating)  
-Amber (best friend)  
-Emilie (friend)  
\- Amy (friend/ surrogate mother)  
\- Estella ( friend/ surrogate mother)  
\- Parents ( biological parents but are no longer in-touch)  
Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

History :  
Was born a girl to parents who were alcoholics. From a young age he knew he was really a boy. However when it came to telling his parents how he felt about himself, he would be beaten by them and was told to stop being an attention seeker and that he would always be a girl. By the age of 6 he was taken away by social services. He instantly met a slightly older girl called Amber and soon both became good friends . Once they felt more comfortable around each other, Jake came out to her as trans. Amber stuck by his side like glue and would protect him to anyone who tried to be mean to him . She also stayed with him as he started to wear a binder and cutting his hair. However, around the age of 12, while both of them were out on a walk, an akuma attack strikes and while both are hiding they almost get killed until they are saved last minute by the heroes of Paris , Ladybug and Chat Noir. However they decide to follow them and find the heroes de-transforming,. Marinette is panicked , Adrien is just confused but their identities being exposed to the two 12 year olds made a rip in the boundaries of separate dimensions, forcing them to become new versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Littlebug and Chaton Gris. Age 13, both were abducted into the Cross roads of Reality, meeting : Emilie; Jonathan ; Amy and Estella.

Appearance: Mousy brown hair that is cut short , lightly tanned skin and caramel brown eyes ( he is also very short)

Outfit:  
Everyday: royal blue zip up hoodie with a sky blue t-shirt underneath. black jeans and light blue trainers 

Pyjamas; baggy navy long sleeved shirt and baggy black pyjama bottoms .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone , I'm back again with Jake's profile this time. I hope everyone is coping with quarantine and that you have a great summer. Next character is Amber.
> 
> Love you all,  
>  Emilie xxx


	3. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Amber ( TRIGGER WARNING: Character death and mentions of bullying )

Full Name: Amber Lake   
Age: 13  
Birthday: 24th February 2007  
Birth country: France   
Gender: Female  
sexuality: Asexual and Aromantic ( Feels no sexual/ romantic attraction to any certain gender)  
Relationships: -Jake ( best friend)  
-Emilie (close friend)  
-Jonathan (friend)  
-Amy and Estella (friends/ was adopted by them)   
-Parents ( deceased)  
Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

History:Was born to two loving parents. One night however, both were killed in a car crash, Amber hardly survived and was left with a large scar left over her shoulder. Amber had no remaining living family so was instantly left with a foster family. Amber was actually tormented for having no family and her foster siblings were even crueller as they knew they may get to be with their family again one day. Age 6 a new girl called Jacy(Jake) comes along and both become close friends. Around the age of 9 Jacy/Jake comes out as trans and Amber supports him all the way to the moon and back. Age 11, Amber starts to question herself on who she fancies or in this case does not fancy. Age 12-13( read Jake's chapter from age 12 and up, I am not re-writing everything again ).

Appearance: Dark brown hair tied back in a braid with pale-tanned skin and vivid green eyes. She is also very tall for her age and is slightly freckled .

Outfit:   
Everyday: Yellow non-hooded jacket with a grey butterfly graphic t-shirt underneath . Plus a black sport skirt with shorts underneath. Yellow converse with grey half the way up the shin socks .

Pyjamas: yellow t-shirt with grey shorts and a black short sleeved cardigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Can't believe I got another chapter out today but I all hope you like it, please leave some kudos behind and I hope your coping in quarantine.
> 
> By the way, next chapter is about Amy and It'll probably be out tomorrow if I actually finish the draft for her.
> 
> Love you all.  
> Emilie xxx

**Author's Note:**

> First profile, sorry I haven't been posting lately. Been buried in work lately and now it is my holiday so more posting 😁. yay .
> 
> Have an amazing day/ afternoon/ evening.
> 
> love you all.   
> Emilie xxx.


End file.
